Conventionally, there is known a substrate liquid processing apparatus configured to perform a preset substrate processing such as a cleaning processing on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate. The substrate liquid processing apparatus includes a processing block in which a liquid processing unit configured to process the substrate by using a processing liquid is provided, and a reservoir configured to store the processing liquid and a liquid sending mechanism configured to sends out the processing liquid within the reservoir into the liquid processing unit are provided under the processing block (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the aforementioned substrate liquid processing apparatus, however, since the reservoir and the liquid sending mechanism are located in the same place under the processing block, a relatively large space needs to be secured under the processing block. In this regard, there is still a room for improvement in the above-stated substrate liquid processing apparatus in the aspect of space-saving.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-034490